


Honesty

by Brencon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brencon/pseuds/Brencon
Summary: What would've happened if the key hadn't broken and Logan found the cameras in 'A Trip To The Dentist', how would LoVe deal with the revelations together? Please R&R!





	1. Truth

"You learned that from Lilly." Veronica smiled at the thought of her best friend.

"No, Lilly learned that from me!" Logan replied, the same infectious grin growing on his face all thanks to Lilly, as he open the air vent and pulls out a small gold key.

"It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet, don't you think?" Logan joked as he walks over to the cabinet and puts the key into the lock, he turns it but it doesn't open. He starts to jimmy the key and the lock clicks. He opens the cabinet and turns around to look at the petite blond kneeling on the bed in front of him.

"So, name your poison short round." He asks as he out a bottle of Jack for himself.

"Nothing strong." Veronica replies as she gets off the bed and moves towards the cabinet so she can see the menu so to speak.

"Yeah, I guess alcohol is not one of your favourite beverages, right?"

"Got it in one, but maybe some Jack will be good. Got any shot glasses?"

"Screw glasses; take a sip from the bottle. Go ahead Ronnie, live large." Logan unscrewed the bottle top and handed Veronica the bottle. Veronica looked at the bottle before bringing it to her lips and taking a small gulp. She shudders at the taste and hands it back.

"So, Jacks not your type?" Logan laughs. He pulls her to his side, takes her hand and pulls her back onto the bed. He places the bottle on the bedside table before Veronica pulls him down. She starts kissing at his neck as her hands pull of his coat. She starts laughing as his hands get caught in the sleeves. Once he finally gets the jacket off, he lies on the bed beside Veronica and kisses her forehead.

"Veronica, do you trust me?" Logan asks quietly.

"I already told you I did." She replies, propping herself up on one arm. "Why?" Veronica asks, her curiosity growing. 'Why is so serious all of a sudden?' she asks herself.

"I have something else to tell you," he replies, just as quietly as his question. "On the day that Lilly died, I…I left Tijuana in the morning and drove to Neptune. I knew she was seeing someone else and it was driving me crazy. I didn't even know if I was going to scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back. Then I saw her at the carwash, I just parked across the street and watched her and this feeling came over me, you know, I don't know how to describe it, but I just knew it was over, so I sat in my car and wrote her a note, then I left it in her car with a shot glass that said 'I got baked in Ensenada', you know, cause she-"

"-collected shot glasses, I remember, she would've loved that." Veronica finishes his sentence for him, her grin returning. "Logan, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to trust me, and with you still investigating the case, I felt it best to come clean. Veronica, I need you to trust me."

"I do Logan, thank you for telling me this." Veronica replies, pulling him down on her and kissing him. She places her hands around his neck and pulls him even closer, deepening the kiss. Once oxygen became an issue, Logan rolled onto his side and pulled Veronica onto his chest. As Veronica lays on his chest, listening to his heart beat, Logan, smiling contently, looks up at the fan in the ceiling and sees something glinting there. He follows a plastic white covering down the ceiling to the bookshelf where it seems to vanish behind it.

"Uh, Veronica, do you see that?" He asks, pointing to the shining object in the fan.

Veronica turns her head and glances up. She too sees the plastic covering and follows it down behind the bookshelf. "Logan, what is that?"

"I have no idea." Logan replied, standing up from the bed. He walks over to the bookcase and slides open the cabinet. He takes a step as he sees TV screens and a video recorder. He glances back at Veronica before stepping closer to the wall. He presses play and on the screens appears Veronica lying on the bed.

"Whoa." He whispers as he stumbles back towards the bed. By now, Veronica is standing beside him and looking at the video screens.

"Logan, what the hell is this about?" she asks, failing to keep the shock and anger from her voice.

"Veronica, I swear, I have no idea what is going on here. I don't usually come in here, unless I wanna escape my Dads anger. I had no idea these were even here till I spotted the, well, camera in the fan." Logan sits back on the bed and runs his hand through his hair. 'What the hell is going here?' he asks himself. Suddenly, he stands up and looks at Veronica.

"Hey, can we get out of here? For some reason, I feel even less safeness here than I did before." He asks, his face pleading with Veronica.

"Of course, we can go to my place. He still doesn't know about us." Veronica holds out her hand and Logan places his in it, interlocking their fingers in the process.

oooooOOOooooo


	2. Meet the Parents

Logan grabbed his jacket from the bed and hurriedly put it on. He walked over and turned off the video player and closed the cabinet. He turned and waited for Veronica, who was putting on her own jacket and screwing the lid back on the bottle.

"Veronica, leave that, the help will put it away tomorrow, now can we please go?"

"Logan, we find cameras and TV screens that are hidden in your fathers house, the same one who beats you with a belt. What do you suppose he'll do if he finds that open?" Veronica said, an air of annoyance about her.

"Ok, I get your point." Logan takes the bottle from Veronica and returned it to its place in the liquor cabinet. He then turned, grabbed her hand and nearly dragged Veronica from the pool house. "We will have to go through the house to get to my car, dear papa may see us."

"If he does, we lie our asses off and run like dogs at the track." Veronica replies, giving his hand a light squeeze.

As Logan opens the door for her they hear Meg roaring "You still love her, right!" and suddenly appear behind them. She glances at Veronica and Logan; their hands joined and quickly wipes her tears away and puts a small smile on her face. "Hey guys, great party." She said before running inside.

"Wonder what happened? It kinda sounded like she was giving out to Duncan for being in love with…..you. Why is that?" Logan asked as they entered the house.

"Because he is. He told me in a roundabout way this afternoon after I found out between us at Shelly's last year…you know." Veronica replied, ignoring the still shocked looks of the party goers. "Guess we're still big news."

"Veronica, tell me, and be honest, do you love him still?" Logan asked, pulling them to a stop beside the bar.

"I think a part of me will always love him, but I'm not in love with him now." She replied, looking into Logan's eyes as she did.

"Good. Now, lets get out of….oh no."

"Logan, Veronica, there you are! So, what do you think of my little party?" Aaron Echolls asked, a grin growing at the sight of their joined hands.

"As 09er parties that I have been to recently go, this has been one of the best, Mr Echolls."

"Yeah dad, well done, Brava. But, unfortunately, we have to leave now. Veronica's dad still has to be told about our," Logan moved his hand between Veronica and himself, "dating. Best be off now." Logan walked faster and gently opened the door, holding it open for Veronica before closing it behind himself.

"So, do you think the cameras were put in by Daddy dearest?" Logan asked as he opened Veronica's door. "Because, and I think I'm right here, my mom would never do that." Veronica slid into the car and thought it over. Aaron Echolls did have a tendency to be vain, his films and magazine photo shoots were proof enough. But to have cameras hidden in the fan and mirror? Would he really go that far?

"I'm….," Veronica started and stopped. She released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "…I'm not sure Logan. You dad is pretty crazed when it comes to looks, but this is….I dunno." Veronica placed her hand on his cheek and stroked him with her thumb. She smiled as his smirk grew. This was the Logan she wanted to get to know again….her Logan. Logan closed the door and walked around to his door, opening it quickly, getting in and closing it again.

"So, anything I should or shouldn't say to your dad?"

"Ok, the list. Do's: #1 complement his guns, #2 offer to get dinner, which entails of takeout usually and #3 whatever you do, be honest. Don'ts: #1 tell him how long you've liked me; it may freak him out, #2: look lower than my neck, #3 be rude. Do these, young grasshopper, and you should be safe."

"And if I don't?"

"Get the hell out of Dodge before you meet his friend Mr. Shotgun."

Logan chuckled and started the car. He put the car in drive and left the homestead.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ok, remember what I told you and you'll be safe."

They had arrived at the apartment five minutes ago and had spent that time kissing. Logan hadn't met a date's parents for a long time; he hadn't done it for Caitlin, but Veronica different, more special. She placed one finally kiss on his lips before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Dad? You here?" She called out as they entered the home. What she saw as she looked towards her father's bedroom was something unexpected – Her mother unpacking a case. "M-mom?"

Lianne silently placed the vodka bottle under the bed before heading towards the kitchen/living room. "Veronica….and Logan." She saw the joined hands and smiled. "So you too finally saw sense and got together?" she asked, her smile turning into a smirk.

"'Finally saw sense'? You mean you thought we should have been together already? Never mind that, Mom, what are you doing back here? You still have over 6 weeks left in the programme."

"The doctors said I was able to leave under the condition I went to family, so here I am, sober and alive. Now, let me take a look at you two," she looked over the both of them and smiled at the blushing teens. "Hello Logan, how are you?"

"Uh, good, I guess, thanks Mrs. Mars." Logan answered, feeling his reddened face turn even darker. He looks to Veronica for help but sees her looking behind her at the door, which was opening slowly.

Once the door was finally opened, in entered Keith Mars, whistling a jointy tune. "Hey honey, I'm home" His eyes jumped from Logan and Veronica's joined hands to his wife standing behind them.

"So am I honey, so am I."


	3. Friends, Dog Beach and Planning

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Keith asked once the shock of seeing both his wife back and Veronica and Logan holding hands had worn off.

"About 3 weeks, give or take…ever since Logan helped me out on a case."

"And how serious are you about my daughter Logan?"

Logan felt like he was going to explode. Here he was sitting at the dinner table with his girlfriend, her mother and her gun wielding father. He knew the moment would come but not this soon. "I'm very serious about her…uh sir."

"Oh Keith, stop it, you're scaring the boy." Lianne laughed, placing the bowl of pasta she made on the table.

"Yes, Dad, please stop or you may never see me again. Ever," Keith smirked, "that isn't helping your cause now…Stop it!" Veronica replied, her wariness starting to annoy her. "Ok, that's it, me and Logan are going out."

Veronica pushed her chair back and moved into her room, grabbing her jacket. She walks out to find Logan standing nervously at the door rocking back and forth and the soles of his feet.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his voice holding a soft pleading tone present in his voice.

"Yeah," she looks at her mother, ignoring her still smirking father, "I won't be out too long."

"Good, cause it's a school night." Lianne replied as Logan opened the door.

"Bye mom, don't wait up."

Veronica headed straight out, not looking at her father, closing the door behind her with a slam that made the class shake.

"Veronica, I think he was kidding." Logan said, unlocking his yellow canary with a click of the keys.

"I know, but I like to tease…you should know."

"OK, so where you want to go now?" Logan asked as they both entered the SUV

"Dog Beach, it should be empty at this hour….except for the drunks."

"Those are the best kind of people," Logan replied, his smirk returning and his face colour returning to normal, "Dog Beach it is."

And with that, he started the engine and roared out of there.

"Hey Logan, could we make a stop first?" Veronica asked quietly, mentally hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. Where to?" he asked, glancing over at Veronica while he stopped the car. Veronica smiled, leaned over and planted a kiss on Logan's cheek.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ok, so, Wallace Fennel meet Logan Echolls, my boyfriend," Veronica said, once Wallace had stepped onto his front porch.

"Hey man," Logan said hoping to come off as nice rather than a jackass for once, offering his hand to Wallace. "You play basketball right? Dude you were awesome against Pan High!"

Wallace took Logan's hand and awkwardly shook his hand before quickly releasing it. "Thanks man…I guess." 'Logan Echolls, the dude who insulted her for the better part of a year? I missed something…BIG.'

"Ok, well, we have to go now; otherwise my dad will come a-hunting. See you at school tomorrow BFF." Veronica said, thumping his shoulder lightly.

"See ya Wallace." Logan added.

"See you both tomorrow…I guess." Wallace replied before walking back into his house.

"Well, that went ok, I guess." Veronica stated once they were back on the road.

"Where to now sugarpuss?" Logan asked, ignoring Veronica's rolling eyes.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, we've done the 'meet the parents' thing and the best friend one too, so now we are, what you call it, dating?" Logan asked as he and Veronica walked slowly down the beach, fingers intertwined.

"Guess so. Wait, if we're dating in public now, where is my bear? No more kisses until I see that bear."

"Well, I've been busy this evening and all, so I haven't had a chance to get it." Logan replied, placing a small kiss on Veronica's cheek. The duo continued walking in silence for ten minutes before Veronica decided to sit on the beach and watch the waves move in the moonlight. Logan couldn't help but look at her. She had that look on her face when she is thinking deeply.

"Logan, about that letter you wrote Lilly? Well, if it was full of your feelings of her and the break up, I think I know were she might have put it, you yourself reminded me were she kept things from Celeste – the air vent in her room. We have to go get it before my dad finds out you left TJ early, because he always does, don't worry about that."

"I know Veronica, but how are we going to get into her room? It's in the Kane household, which, after tonight, neither one of us will be let into."

"That's the part we have to figure out. Wait, what time is it?" Veronica asked, Logan held up his arm to show her his watch, "Damn, time to get me home."

"No, really? And we didn't even get to kiss." Logan pouted mockingly, yet his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Pout like that again and we won't kiss ever again, now get me home." Veronica jumped up off the beach.

"Yes Ma'am" Logan replied, his eyes watching her as she jumped up, 'Dammit, she's hot.'

Logan joined her in walking back to the Xterra, when he suddenly felt the impluse to kiss her. He twirled her around and pulled her close to his body. He then, with each slow breath that she released, placed small kisses on her collar bone and neck.

"Lo-Log-Logan! This isn't going to get me home anytime soon, is it?" Veronica asked, pushing Logan away from while trying to hold her face stoic-ly.

"True, it won't, but it made you feel good, am I right?" Logan knew he was right because he could she the flushed look seeping onto her face.

"Ok, yes, alright, you have a skill with that tongue of yours, but we have to get me home now - seriously."

"Damn straight! Lets get going."


	4. Setting a Mood

"Veronica, are you up yet? You're gonna be late." Lianne called through the door. Veronica and Logan had got in a little later than planned, Logan said he misplaced his phone on the beach and they had to go back and look for it. 20 minutes later, they still hadn't found it when, as if by magic, his memory cleared and he remembered he put it in the glove compartment of his Xterra.

"Yeah Mom, I'm up. Is there any hot water left?" Veronica replied as she threw back the covers crept out of bed slowly, blinking at the bright May sunlight that is present in California all year round.

"Should be, but you better hurry, Logan has already been waiting 10 minutes."

'What? Logan's already here? Why? Well, obviously I know why, but why didn't Mom tell me? And now I've wasted another 4 minutes thinking to myself.'

"Is he in the living room or in his car?" Veronica yelled, slowly opening the door and peeking out.

"He's waiting on the porch, I told him you slept in. Is that really his car? It looks like Big Bird."

Veronica laughed as she quickly picked out her out fit for today and ran into the bathroom. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth and got dressed within the space of 10 minutes. She entered the living room/kitchen and found Lianne there holding out a bowl of cereal and a hot looking Logan sitting on the couch, today wearing his green and purple jacket, a light green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Ronnie." He said, his normal smirk in place.

"Hey yourself." Veronica replied as she took the bowl from her mom and sat at the counter where she wolfed down the meal. She got up, placed the bowl in the sink and headed back into her room to get her messenger bag and books. "Ready to go?"

"Let's hit the road. Bye Mrs. Mars."

"See you kids, have a good day." Once the door was closed, Lianne opened the fridge door and pulled out her water bottle. She practically burst the bottle and drank half of the liquid in one gulp.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Uh, do you know how much this is gonna suck?" Veronica groans as Logan pulls the Xterra into the school car park.

"Hey, at least the 09er's know, so that won't be a big problem, but the rest of the school may have misgivings," Logan glanced at Veronica who had a sceptical look on her, "Didn't sound too convincing, huh?"

"No…but good attempt. Let's get going."

Logan quickly gets out, closes the door and moves over to Veronica's side. He opens the door and holds out his hand for her to take.

"Uh, Logan, I can get out myself." Veronica said, taking Logan's hand and getting out of the car.

"I know, but I wanted to help." Logan closes the door and locks the car.

"Wow, only 3 minutes here and we already have some viewers."

"Yeah, but see, they're not 09er's. That must be a plus, right?" Logan asked as they walked into the main hallway. As they stepped over to Veronica's locker, Veronica handed him her bag as she opened it. She placed the unwanted books in her locker and closed it. She turned, took the bag from Logan and took his hand in hers.

"So about this plan of yours to prove my innocence, any idea how we'll do it yet?"

"I have a few, but they all end with us going to prison and becoming bitches."

They arrived at Logan's locker where Dick and Beaver were waiting for him.

"Hey Dick, Beav, how's it going?" Logan asked as he removed Veronica's hand from his and opened his locker.

"Hey dude…Veronica." Dick replied as Beaver gave a simple nod of hello. "So, how was the rest of your night? You two ran out pretty quickly. Did you two get up to anyt…" Dick stopped himself from digging his grave as Logan glared at him and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, me and Beaver best get going, leave you two love birds to it."

Dick and Beaver walked away, glancing behind at the newest couple in Neptune. Logan got his needed books and closed his locker, again taking Veronica's hand in his as they started walking to Journalism. Logan was oblivious to the looks and stares that they were receiving. Once they reached the classroom, Veronica practically ran in and sat furthest from the door. Logan gave her a strange look that told her he didn't see the looks.

"What was with the brisk pace Veronica?" Logan asked as he took a seat beside her.

"You seemed too overjoyed for us to be together in public, but please tell me you didn't miss all the looks we got?" Veronica asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"I didn't miss them, I just don't care. All I care about is that we are together, and we are honest with each other. Nothing else matters besides that."

"I'm happy we're honest too but all the looks are starting to, well, annoy me," Veronica whispered as their teacher closed the door, "but, for your sake, I'll take it with a pinch of salt." Veronica replied.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" He asks as he turns on the computer.

"Well, mom said something about tacos for dinner when I got home yesterday, so maybe you'd wanna come over for dinner? I promise I'll have dad lock his shotgun away." Logan laughed and placed his hand over hers

"Should be fine."

Logan turned towards his computer and started typing away, his smirk firmly in place.

xxxxXXxxxx

Keith opened the mail box and pulled out the mail. 'Junk…bill' he thought until he came to a smaller envelope. 'The moment of truth.' He is about to open it when he hears laughter coming from his apartment. He looks through the blinds and see's Veronica, Lianne and Logan standing at the counter making dinner. All three of them were laughing and held spoons in their mouths. He put the small envelope in his pocket and entered the apartment.

"Hi dad," Veronica said, "This is so stupid."

"No, I'm telling you," Lianne replies, pulling the spoon from her mouth, "No tears."

Again, they all laugh. Logan removes the spoon from his mouth and places it in the sink.

"Hiya Mr. Mars." Keith nods in his direction.

"Keith, the radio. Like old times." Lianne said before placing the spoon back in her mouth. "It works, see? Keith, tacos," Veronica laughs, "What?" she asks.

"It's just funny to me that you always had to have your music match your food."

"It is called setting a mood."

"Of course!"

"Connie Francis is spaghetti Bolognese with crusty bread and a nice Chianti," Lianne notices the look Keith throws her, "Oh, sans the Chianti."

"Ok. Say we were having hot dogs and tater tots?" Veronica asks, glancing down at the knife in front of her.

"Late '70s Southern rock. Skynyrd, maybe Creedence."

"Pork chops?"

"Country, old-school."

Logan smiles at normal, functional family life in front of him as Keith speaks.

"Unless it's fried. Then it's Elvis, the early years." Lianne chuckles as she raises the bottle, taking two small gulps. Keith heads back to the radio and fiddles with the knob, until he finds some salsa music. "Here you go. How's that?" he asks.

Veronica smiles at Keith, then Lianne and finally Logan, before replying "Perfect."


	5. Love Letters and More Planning

"There's phone records, man," stated a nervous Beaver as he nervously glances around the quad, "And ho- how do you explain the shoes?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't mean jack," replied the older, stupider Casablancas son, as he closes the newspaper and turns around. He places his right hand on Beavers shoulder. "You need to chill out Beav, right now."

Beaver still looks anxious as he raises his left hand onto Dick's arm. "To the grave, man, it's what we said." Replied Dick as he drops his hand, still watching his brother's twitchy movements.

xxxxXXxxxx

"'Since his removal from office, Keith Mars – the ousted Sheriff, has tirelessly and single-handedly continued his own investigation despite being shunned by the community at large.' The amount of times I've read love stories about my own father it makes a change to hear about someone else's." Logan smiled folding up the paper and placing it under his arm.

"I thought it would be weird to read, but I honestly enjoyed it." Veronica replied, as Wallace walks down the corridor towards her.

"If I was him I'd be 'I told you so'-ing all around Neptune." Wallace said happily.

"Hey BFF, how you doing?" Veronica asked her smile big on her face.

"I'm better, now that I know why that tardy slip's I gave you was used by Logan. You weren't finishing something up on his case, were you?"

Veronica smiles at Logan, then back at Wallace. "I was helping him with his physics lesson." Veronica replied, a knowing smile creeping onto her face.

"And that's all I want to know." Wallace replied, shaking his head.

"So, about that physics class…" Logan started before pulling a laughing Veronica into the girl's bathroom.

"Ok, I do not need to know. Just helping with his physics class, she's tutoring, that's it, that's my story." Wallace mumbled as he practically ran down the hallway.

Inside the bathroom, Veronica and Logan are half laughing, half kissing as he lifted her onto the counter.

"Why can't life be like this? Why does there have to be all those other people?"

"I remember you asking me this a few days ago….did I not answer you then?"

"Nope, you got sort of distracted," Logan replied as he made his way down her face before kissing the crook of her neck, "which looks like it will be happening again." Logan begins to place small, wet kisses on her collar bone. Veronica's eye lids roll up from pleasure as she quietly moans out "Logan."

xxxxXXxxxx

"Is it really what you want?" Alicia asked, knowing the answer already. She chokes back the tears as she sees the look in his eyes. She picks up her bag and runs out of the office just as Veronica enters.

"Everything ok?" Veronica asked, coming to a stand still.

"Oh, it's fine. I just had to tell Alicia that my situation has changed." Keith replied, moving towards Veronica.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said, "I know how much you care about her." Veronica continued, looking anyway but her father's face.

"Yeah."

"She's gotta understand though, right? I mean, with Mom coming back?" Keith nods. Veronica walks into her father arms and hugs him.

"So, where is your boyfriend?" Keith asks as he moves out of Veronica's embrace.

"He dropped me off before heading home. Apparently Aaron wants to have a family dinner. I have to go back to school soon, so he'll be coming back to pick me up"

xxxxXXxxxx

"Hello?" Beaver called out as he slowly entered the room.

"Beaver." Veronica replied, once she turned around.

"It's, uh, it's Cassidy." He stated, rolling his eyes, "my real name's Cassidy."

With one last glance at the computer screen, Veronica turns to Beav – Cassidy, giving him her full attention. "What could I do for ya Cassidy?" she asked.

"There's something you should know for your own good."

"Spill." 'This sounds ominous.'

"Well, the weekend that me Lilly was killed, me, Dick and Logan were down in Mexico, surfing."

"I know this." Veronica replied, blinking 'Ah, I think I know were this is heading.'

"Yeah, well, Logan, he…uh, he got all worked-up, you know, talking about how he knew that Lilly was seeing somebody new…."

"Yeah?" Veronica asked, seeing Logan standing in the doorway behind him.

Beaver is about to open his mouth when Logan speaks.

"So I got up early that morning and drove to Neptune to see her. I already told her this Beaver, so you can start breathing again now." Logan fully enters the room, passes by Beaver and hands Veronica a bottle of water. He is also carrying a newspaper.

"You told her?" Beaver replied, an awed look on his face.

"Yep. We're in what some would call an honest relationship. Apparently all the kids are doing it." Veronica answered, saving her project and picking up her messenger bag, sliding it onto her shoulder. "Let's get out of here. 'Night, Cassidy." She smiled leaving a stunned Beaver acting as if he was caught in the headlights.

"So, what's with the newspaper?" Veronica asks, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I think I've found a way for us to prove my innocence." Logan said, a knowing smile growing on his face.

Veronica's curiosity peaked and, seeing as he wasn't talking still, she needed to know what was happening. "And….?" She asked, jumping slightly with anticipation.

Logan holds out the newspaper and points to the front page. Apparently the Kanes are holding some sort of benefit for the governor.

"Of all the luck! So, what does one wear while meeting the governor?" She asked as they made their way into the school quad.

"I was thinking we go as waiters. Easy to enter, plus, food for the taking."

"You're thinking of food as we plan to break into the Kane household? I knew there was a reason I liked you." She replied cheerily, reaching up to pinch Logan's cheek.

"Hey…OW!" He groaned, smacking her hand away. "Ok, that's it!" And he starts tickling her sides. Veronica, laughing loudly, runs towards the Xterra. Logan quickly catches her and lifts her onto his shoulder.

"Logan! LOGAN! Put me down, right now, or I'll sick Backup on you."

"Tell me I'm the best boyfriend and I might."

"I'm not saying that!" She stats quickly, receiving another tickling.

"Then you're not getting down." Logan said simply.

"Ok, ok. You, Logan Echolls, are the best boyfriend ever. Now put me down please."

Logan continues walking towards his car. He opens the passenger door and gently places her on the seat.

"Thank you. Now driver, take me home."

"Your wishes?" Logan points at Veronica. "My command." He closes the door and walks over to driver side and glides on the seat. He starts the engine and pulls out.


	6. Checking Evidence

"I thought you said you avoided places with stained glass windows?" Veronica asked as she and Logan entered the office of Mars Investigations

"I'll make an exception for you babe," Logan smirked "Why are we here anyway?"

"Dad has anything and everything connected with Lilly's case. I want to check if either your letter or the shot glass were found in Lilly's room or car. If it wasn't, then it will be in her air vents."

As they reach Veronica's desk, they here Keith's office door slam open.

"What is this about a shot glass and letter?" Keith asked as he glared at the young couple.

"Dad, it's nothing important." Veronica quickly replied, stepping protectively in front of Logan.

"Veronica, it's ok, I think we should tell him." Logan said, stepping around her. "On the day that Lilly died, I left TJ early…I lied about my alibi. I went to the car wash and left a letter and shot glass, it said 'Baked in Ensenada' on it, in her car."

Keith's jaw dropped suddenly, his eyes darted from Veronica to Logan. He then, as if running from a fire, ran back into his office and started throwing papers around, desperately searching for something.

"Dad, what are you looking for?" Veronica asked, placing her messenger bag on her desk and walking into her father's office.

"This. It's an inventory. Everything in Lilly's bedroom, everything in Lilly's car." He points at a certain section on the page. "Shot glass. 'Baked in Ensenada.' It's here. It was in her car." Keith glances up at Veronica.

"What about a letter? Is a letter mentioned any where there?" Veronica asked, her voice minuscule at the thought of it not being there. Keith glances over the page, then turns the page a few times, still searching.

"It isn't mentioned on the list anywhere."

"So it's gotta be in the air vents. Right?" Logan asked, glancing at Veronica and Keith quickly.

"It's the only logical place for it to be in." Veronica replied, looking at her father, waiting for his reaction.

"And you were planning to do what Veronica? Break into the Kane Mansion, go into Lilly's room, open then air vent, get the letter, then tell me this?" Keith asked, placing the inventory list on the table.

"No, I," Veronica moves her hand between herself and Logan, "We came up with a plan. Show him the clipping." She said to Logan.

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the snippet from the newspaper. Keith took it from him and quickly read it. He then went around his desk and sat down.

"So, you two were planning to enter the household under the disguise of catering staff?" He asked.

"That was the plan, yeah." Veronica replied.

Keith looked down onto his desk, thinking over this news. After five minutes, he finally looked up at the two teenagers in front of him.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, do you think it will be in there?" Logan asked as they stood at his locker, looking through his books.

"I don't know. If it isn't, then he will do what he said. He will go to Lamb and have you arrested, even if we are still together. But knowing Lilly, it will be there."

"I'm still freaked out about this whole Abel Koontz thing. Knowing what we do about Duncan. I don't wanna believe it could've been him but it's….it's the only thing that makes sense, right?"

"I don't know."

"I have this feeling that things are gonna get really bad."

"Well, I better get going now, detention with Mr. Wu. I'm a bad boyfriend."

"I still like you though."

Logan smiled at her, stepped closer to him and kissed her on the forehead. "See ya this afternoon, ok?" Veronica nodded. Logan left as Veronica pulled out her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. The border patrol just got back to me. Logan's car crossed the border at 8:57 a.m. on the day Lilly was murdered. Looks like he was telling the truth."

"I told you so. Ok, we'll see you later."

"I love you."

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up. As placed her phone back in her pocket, Weevil exited the classroom behind her.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Weevil asked a sneering look on his face.

"Which? The phone call or my conversation with Logan? How long were you listening in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Your conversation with the rich white boy. It sounded like he was here in Neptune the day that Lilly died. Is this true?" Weevil asked, now level with Veronica in the corridor.

"Yeah, it is. But he didn't kill her Weevil, this I know. Do you really think I'd still be with him if I didn't?" Veronica replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"All I can think of is that you don't want to lose your connection the kingdom like last time, so you'll believe anything." Weevil said as he started walking away.

"Tell your boy I'll be seeing him." He called out as he turned the corner.

xxxxXXxxxx

Veronica was anxiously pacing in the corridor, waiting for Logan to get out of detention before heading to her father's office. She had already been waiting 15 minutes when, finally, Logan exited the room. Upon seeing Veronica, his face grew warmer and a smile appeared on his face.

"Aw Ronnie, are you waiting on me? I'm touched." He said, walking towards her.

"Actually, I'm here to protect you. Weevil heard us talking earlier. He seemed pissed. I think he's after you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Him calling out 'Tell your boy I'll be seeing him'" She replied as he joined their hands and started walking towards the exit. "We'll be going to the office now, before Dad's big show tonight."

"Will there be food there?" He asked, pulling her closer to his side.

"Come with me and find out."


	7. Paternity Results

"This is what, the third time I've been in this office in two days? Stained glass is starting to grow on me." Logan said as he and Veronica entered Mars Investigations, hand in hand.

"I knew once you spent some time around it you'd grow to love it."

"Oh, so this was just your master plan all along?" Logan asked.

"Hell yes." Veronica replied cheerily.

"Veronica, could you come in here a minute?" Keith called out from his office.

"I'll be back in a minute. Fridge is over there. There maybe something there edible. Maybe." Veronica slid her messenger bag off her shoulder and placed it on her desk. She opened his door and closed it behind her.

"You're not trying to burn a hole through a stack of paper using only the power of your stare again?" Veronica asked, noticing her fathers intense gaze.

"Have a seat a minute; I have to talk to you." Veronica took the empty seat in front of him. "I met with Celeste Kane today."

"She's paying you double and sponsoring our club membership?" Veronica asked, an air of mock-shock in her voice.

"Well, she actually agreed to pay up but only if you sign this contract that says that you'll never sue them again. She wants you to waive any claim on the Kane fortune." Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Before you make your decision, I want you to look at this." He said as he held it out for her to take.

Veronica looked at the folded piece of paper in his hand before picking up a pen from Keith's desk and signing the contract laid out on the desk.

"Whatever it says doesn't matter. You are my father. That's all I need to know." Veronica replied, choking back the tears.

"Veronica, it does matter. Even with the fifty grand reward money, I could never afford to pay for a full term at college even if I took a hundred cases a week. This little piece of paper proves tha-"

"Stop!" Veronica yelled, suddenly standing up. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She raised her hand to her mouth and ran from the office to the restroom. Logan, sitting at Veronica's desk eating an apple, quickly stood up and ran after her. Veronica reached the restroom, slammed the door shut, locked it and keeled over the toilet, silently weeping and dry heaving. 'He's my sister…..Lilly was my sister. It can't be. But Dad had a DNA test done and it is proof. I'm a Kane. Oh god….I'm a Kane'

xxxxXXxxxx

Logan was sitting outside the restroom door for about twenty minutes before he heard the toilet flush and the door unlock. He jumped to his feet, a look of deepest worry firmly on his face. As she gently opened the door, he could hear Veronica sniffling. Once the door was opened fully, he saw her, eyes bloodshot, face pale with the amount of crying she had done. She was carrying a large amount of tissue paper.

"Hey." Was all he could say before pulling her into a tight hug. The sight of Veronica Mars, Version 2.0 crying was not something he expected to see. Ever. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Where's my dad?" Veronica asked, glancing around the office.

"He's gone to get his plan into action, he's off to prove my innocence. He told me to take you home and take care of you. Your bag is already in my car and I have the keys to lock the office. I think your dad is starting to like me." He replied, smiling. He placed his hands on Veronica's shoulders and gave a chaste kiss before pulling back. "Now, let's get you home."

Logan pulled Veronica to his side and led her from the office. He closed the door and locked it before heading out to his SUV, Veronica stuck to his side. He opened the door and let her in. She closed it after herself as Logan got in as well. He started the car and started driving towards the Mars Apartment. 'When will be the right time to ask her what caused the freak out? How long should I give her?'

"What are you thinking?"

"The quickest way to your apartment from here." He lied.

"Logan, not to cause offence, but you're a worse actor than your father. Tell me what you were thinking."

"I was thinking….how long I should give you before asking what caused the freak out."

"So my dad didn't tell you. That was nice. I'll need some time to figure it out for myself Logan, but once I've made sense to myself, you'll be the first to know." She replied, giving him a short, genuine smile.

"Ok then."

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, what are you up for?" Logan asked as he led her into her own home.

"Um, I think I want Chinese, heavy on the egg rolls."

Logan pulled out his phone and placed the order. A few minutes later, he hung up and followed Veronica into her room. There she picked up her lap top before running back out to the SUV and getting her bag. Logan headed to and opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, holding one out for Veronica for when she came back inside. She gratefully took the water and sat at the couch, Logan sitting beside her. Veronica opened her bottle and took a drink, then spat it out onto the coffee table.

"So, where's your mom tonight?" Logan asked.

xxxxXXxxxx

'What a difference a wig and a pair of glasses make.' Keith thought as he moved through the crowd of millionaires. His red haired wig made him look younger and taller, but none the less macho. He quickly made his way into the hallway and placed the tray of crab puffs on the table against the wall, balancing it so it wouldn't fall to the ground. He finally made it into Lilly's room and pulled a chair over beneath the air vent. Outside, he could hear the tray fall onto the marble floor. He stood up and began removing the screws when the door to Lilly's room swang open and there stood Duncan, his lower jaw hanging in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, furious that someone would enter this room. Lilly's room. "What are you doing in here?" He roared, running towards Keith. He lifted him off the chair and placed him on the ground.

"Duncan, it's me, Keith Mars."

"Mr. Mars? What are you doing in Lilly's bedroom?"

"Looking for evidence to clear Logan Echolls of murder."

"Logan? Logan is a suspect? So, Veronica moved on from her me, her ex-boyfriend, to her current boyfried."

"Duncan, calm down, we don't know who killed your sister, we just know it wasn't Abel Koontz and Logan, if you let me check her air vents, Veronica said that Lilly used to hid things there, things she didn't want Celeste to find. Will you let me search them?" Keith asked urgently.

"Let's get to it."

Keith got back on the chair and removed the final screws. He pulled the vent cover off and reached inside. He pulled out a piece of paper, 'Logan's letter' and three small tapes, 'What the hell are these?'

"Is the evidence there?"

"It is, Logan's innocent. But I also found these." Keith replied, holding out the tapes.

"I've a camera we can watch them on." Duncan offered.

"Let's go."


	8. Lilly's Secret

Veronica, what is going on?" Logan asked as Veronica hung up her phone dropped back down onto the bed.

"I called the Hazelwood Facility Soquel, were my mom was in rehab, and it turns out she discharged herself early. That was my college money. And now she is probably in some dive of a bar, getting wasted." Veronica puts her head in her hands,

"Any word from your dad?"

"He should have called," Checks her watch, "Oh, five minutes ago. But this is my dad, what can't he do?"

"I just hope my letter is there, cause I really don't wanna go to prison."

"Logan, it will be there. This is Lilly Kane; she didn't like Celeste nosing into her private matters. The air vent is the only place she could hide things from her."

"What if she threw it away? What if she burned it? If she did, then your dad is going to send me to the slammer."

xxxxXXxxxx

Duncan adjusted the television, took a step back to join Veronica and pressed a button on the remote. The tape starts.

"Where is this?" Duncan asked, holding the remote down at his side.

"I do not know." Keith replied, crossing his arms.

Lilly entered the room on the screen.

"Isn't that her pep squad outfit?" Duncan asked, his voice holding an air of shock.

"If it is, then this is the day she died."

On the screen, Lilly fell backwards onto the bed. "Come here, lover. Time to earn your keep." She called out. Lilly looks upwards and looked directly into the camera. She jumped from the bed to something off screen. She then returned to the screen, through another camera. She again disappears off screen. The tape cut out.

"What?" Duncan said.

"See the other tape." Keith said. Duncan moved towards the camera and swapped the tapes.

"This one's dated October 1st."

Duncan returned to Keith and pressed the remote again. On screen, this time Lilly is lying on top of someone in the bed. Duncan, though uncomfortable about seeing his sister have sex, forces himself to watch. Lilly is then turned over and the man's lower back is visible. His head then appears on screen.

"Oh my God, Mr. Echolls?" Duncan pressed a button on the remote that freezes the scene on the screen, Aaron posing knowingly for the camera. Duncan looked at Keith with shock on his face.

"Did he kill her? Did he kill Lilly?" Duncan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We don't know Duncan; we just know that he and Lilly were having an affair. This is enough to have him arrested for statutory rape. Nothing more."

"He's here. Tonight. Meeting the governor. Mr. Mars, he beats Logan you know."

"We need a plan. Call the Sheriff; get him to bring as many deputies as he can. Tell him of the evidence, of the tape we have. They should be enough for a search warrant. I'll call Veronica and tell her Logan is off the hook. Could you send your father in here to me as well?"

"Sure. Do I tell him you're in here, or what we found?"

"Best not to, he may not want to talk to me if he knows I'm here."

"OK, I'll bring him here soon."

"Thanks Duncan."

Duncan exits the room as Keith takes out his cell phone. He dials the house number.

"Hiya honey. I found Logan's letter…and something else. I found tapes of Lilly, from October of 2003. On one of them, Lilly was having sex. Honey, she was having an affair with Aaron."

"Aaron? As in Aaron Echolls? Logan's father?"

"Yes."

"And you have tapes of them having sex?"

"Yes. In one shot, Aaron even smiles for the camera."

"Could you describe the room?"

"Umm, big double bed in the centre, a counter behind the head with, like, cabinets and a blue carpet with a sliding door."

"Oh my God."

"Veronica? Do you know where that is?"

"Logan's. The pool house. Me and Logan found the camera's in there a few days ago."

"What did Logan say about them?"

"That he didn't know anything about them and I believe him."

"Honey, Aaron's here tonight, meeting the governor."

"What are you going to do?"

"I had Duncan go call Lamb, and then ask his father in here."

"OK, well call me once everything is sorted out." Veronica sighed.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom was still drinking. I threw her out. I'm sorry if I've missed things up for you and Alicia."

"Honey, don't worry about me. Did Logan here our conversation?"

"He's in the bathroom. I'll tell him once he comes back."

Keith heard voices moving down the corridor.

"Honey, I think Duncan is on his way back."

"OK dad. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."

Keith ends the call and put his call back into his pocket. He stands up as the door to the room opened.

"Duncan, what is so urgent that couldn't wait to be shown to me tomor…what the hell are you doing here Keith?" Jake asked as he and Duncan enter Duncan's room.

"Dad, Mr. Mars found some information this evening that shows who is Lilly's real killer."

"What? You found new evidence? In my house?"

"Yes. Logan Echolls left Tijuana the morning of October the third. He left a shot glass and a letter to Lilly in her car at the car wash."

"Logan killed Lilly?" Jake said quietly, sitting on the bed.

"No. Logan's shot glass was found in Lilly's car. The letter, however, wasn't. Veronica remembered that Lilly hid things in her air vent, things she didn't want Celeste to see. She and Logan were going to disguise themselves as catering staff and get his letter from her vents. I overheard them talking and decided to do it instead of them, you know, with them being minors?"

"Why would Veronica help Logan? Aren't they mortal enemies?"

"They're dating." Duncan mumbled, sitting beside his father.

"I removed one screw, and then Duncan found me. I searched through the vent." Keith held up Logan's letter. "I found the letter. But I also found something else, which is why I asked Duncan to bring you in here and to call Lamb."

Duncan reached behind him and grabbed the remote. He pressed a button and the tape began to play from the beginning. Once Aaron's face appeared, Duncan again froze the screen.

"Aaron? That son of a bitch killed my daughter? My daughter?"

"We don't know. All we know is that Aaron and Lilly were having an affair. The area in the tape is the pool house on the Echolls estate." Duncan and Jake throw Keith looks.

"Veronica and Logan found the camera's there a few days ago."

"The day of the surprise party. That's why they left so quickly." Duncan said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go keep a watch for Lamb."

Duncan leaves Keith and Jake in the same room, an awkward silence growing between them.

"I had a paternity test done." Keith said after an over abundance of silence. "Veronica's not my blood daughter."

"How long have you," Jake swallowed hard. "How long have you known?"

"Since this morning. The results came last night."

"And how is Veronica dealing with it?"

"Last time I saw her, she was holding her hand over her mouth, running into the bathroom. Veronica signed the disclaimer Celeste had drawn up, but I think you'd ignore it now that you know the truth."

"Of course. She's my daughter. I'll call the lawyers in the morning. I think we'll need them after everything I've learned this evening."

The door swung open, Duncan entered.

"Lamb's here."


	9. The End

"Lamb's here." Duncan said. Keith rushed over to the camera and removes the tape. He places it back in the box. Duncan held the door open as his father and Keith rush past him. He closed the door and followed them down the corridor.

"Did he come into the house?" Keith asked once Duncan joined his side.

"No, I told him to wait outside until we came to him. He seemed pissed about being told what to do, but screw him."

"We'll be able to have him arrested for statutory rape tonight. It's common knowledge that Aaron had affairs, and that his image means everything. Having those tapes broadcast on every TV screen in the country would have ruined him."

"He murdered my daughter; I think that will hurt him worse." Jake grunted out as the trio made their way through the crowd.

Celeste, seeing her son, Keith Mars and her husband rushing in the same direction instantly threw her. She apologised to the governor, placed her champagne float onto a passing waitress' tray and followed her husband's footsteps. Once outside, she found what must've been the entire police force for the state lead by Don Lamb parked in her drive way. Mouth hanging open, she rushed towards Jake.

"Mom, you'll catch flies." Duncan said, a smile quickly appearing and disappearing from his face in the space of 3 seconds.

"Jake, what the hell are they doing?" She whispered, finger pointed in the direction the police are situated.

"They are here to arrest Aaron Echolls for the statutory rape of Lilly." He said, walking towards the smarmy sheriff.

"What?" She gasped, her mouth again hanging open.

"Mr. Mars found tapes in Lilly's room of them…together in Echolls pool house."

"Did he now? And how did he get this proof?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, thank you Mrs. Kane. So, Keith, how did you get this evidence?"

"I kindly asked Duncan if I could search Lilly's room. What the hell do you care anyway? We found out who killed her, go in there and arrest him." Keith said, poking Lamb hard on the chest.

"We'll get right on that." Lamb smirked, but pointed at deputy Sacks and Leo and another, then bowed his head at the others and walked towards the door.

"Hold them back." Lamb shouted over his shoulder to the other deputies as he pulled open the front door to the Kane family mansion.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Logan. That was my dad. I have news." Veronica said as she entered her bedroom. Logan was lying on the bed, phone in hand. Upon hearing Veronica, he flipped it shut and put it in his pocket.

"Your dad found my letter, didn't he?" Logan said. Veronica nodded. Logan jumped to his feet and ran over to her. He kissed her hard. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes water and a single tear stream down her face.

"Hey, shush, it's ok." He said, pulling her into a tight hug. He made shushing noises into her hair until she stopped crying. Ignoring his tear soaked T shirt, he walked her over to the bed, sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Is there something else? Something else your dad found in Lilly's air vents?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Logan, my dad found tapes in her vents. On one of them, Lilly was having sex…with your father. I think that's why she died. Lilly found the camera's in the pool house just like we did the other night, took the tapes and drove home. There's a ticket that shows she was speeding in the direction of her house at 6pm. She must've hid them in her vent then gone outside to catch some rays. Here it becomes my theory. Your father came into the pool house only to find the cabinet open, both Lilly and the tapes gone. He rushes over to the Kane's, finds Lilly and demands the tapes back. When Lilly refuses, he picks up the closest thing to him, the ashtray and…we were both there when he beat the hell out of Trina's loser of a boyfriend."

"He beats me too." Logan whispered, now only realising his cheeks are wet with his tears. "Ever since I was twelve. I spilt a milkshake in the Rolls Royce when we first to Neptune. Once we got home, he told me to pick out a belt. I didn't know why, but I did it. I came back out to the living room. My mom had gone, I don't know where. I handed him the belt and he told me to take of my shirt….then he started." Logan began sobbing uncontrollably. Veronica pulled him to her chest, holding him close. Her tear began to fall again, but she didn't care. Logan fell backwards onto the bed, but still holding onto Veronica, pulled her down with him. Logan bowed his head and cried into her shoulder. Veronica tenderly whispered into his ear. "You're safe now. He can never hurt you again. I'm sorry."

"Why? Why would she sleep with him?" Logan sobbed into her shoulder. "She knew what a bastard he is, what he does to me. I know Lilly could be a bitch. But to sleep with him?"

"Logan, Lilly loved attention. Aaron probably gave her exactly what she wanted. Plus, he's Aaron Echolls, star of 'Breaking Point'. She would've been with anyone who would annoy the hell out of Celeste. Aaron must've been perfect for that. Aaron, he loves sex. My dad had him mark out a list of the people he slept with at the Halloween party last year, there was 3 different woman…plus that carver…who later went on to stab him. The clues were all there, but these tapes only made it obvious." Logan pushed Veronica up and looked directly into her eyes.

"He never," He started. He choked back a sob and continued. "He never tried to come on to you, did he?"

"No. Never." Logan smiled.

"Good." Logan pulled Veronica back down on top of him. He breathed her scent in deeply and closed his eyes in content.

"Good thing your dad went instead of us, huh?"

"Totally." Veronica said into his chest. Logan failed stifling a yawn. "Tired?" Logan nodded. "Me too."

"I think it would be best if we just slept the next few days away." Veronica laughed, moving up his body so that she was face to face with him.

"And I think you should stay here, because being chased by the media is never fun."

"Veronica, I'm the son of two Hollywood stars, I think I know about the papz."

"Oh. I forgot."

"Let's just go to sleep."

"I concur."

Logan kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Mr. Mars, is it true that your daughter, Veronica, is dating the accused's son?"

"Mr. Mars, what evidence led you to search the air vents of the dead girl?"

"Sheriff, why was Abel Koontz arrested and awaiting the death sentence? Why did he confess?"

"Mr. Kane! Mr. Kane, how do you feel about the recent revelations? Betrayed? Angry? Vengeful?"

These questions have been shouted to men standing around the press statement are of Balboa Sheriff's office for the past twenty minutes. Sherriff Lamb had planned for it to be a quick hit, but the quick fire questions had not eased in that time.

"Quiet, please. Quiet!" He roared. The reporters behind the deputy blockade stopped talking and held out dictaphones. Photographers began taking quick photos. "Last night, under information received from his daughter, Keith Mars entered the Kane home in search of a letter to prove the innocence of one Logan Echolls. He found the letter, along with three video tapes. During his search, Duncan Kane found him in Lilly's room. The pair watched the tapes and called us in. At 11:30pm last night, approximately, Aaron Echolls was arrested for murder in the first degree and statutory rape. His bail hearing takes place this afternoon. Any further questions may be directed to the press office, or the lawyers of Mr. Mars and Mr. Kane. Good day."

Lamb stepped away from the microphone and headed inside the police office, Keith and Jake closely behind him.

"Thank you for not informing them of my arrest." Jake said as he entered Lamb's office.

"It was my pleasure. That should be cleared up quickly."

"Is my statement enough for now? I just really want to go home and check on Veronica."

"For now, yes."

"I'll be heading home too. Suddenly, my son needs explanation of certain events."

Keith and Jake exit the office together.

"I'll have the lawyers call this evening to inform Veronica of her new status."

"That may not be the best way about it. Given the chance, I think Veronica won't take your money." The pair walked towards the rear exit.

"Does Duncan know about you and Lianne?"

"Celeste told him. That's the reason he broke up with Veronica. Keith, I don't know what to say. I had you fired because you wanted to discover the truth. If I hadn't meddled, Aaron would be the one on death row, not Abel Koontz."

"Jake, stop. I understand why you did what you did. You wanted to protect your son. It's understandable."

"But by protecting my son, I let my daughter's murderer walk free for a year."

"It was a choice. We all make them, good or bad."

"Thanks Keith. I'm truly sorry." Jake offered his hand, a hopeful smile on his face.

Keith took his hand and returned the smile.

"Tell Veronica I'm sorry." Jake added.

"Call her. Explain to her." Jake released Keith's hand and turned to leave. He stopped mid turn and looked at Keith.

"Shred the disclaimer." He said, turning and leaving.

xxxxXXxxxx

_Veronica and Lilly drifted slowly down the pool on lilo's on the Kane grounds. They are surrounded by floating lilies. Both girls are wearing pink bikini's._

" _Isn't it better like this?" Veronica asked, moving her head in Lilly's direction._

" _So much better."_

" _This is how it's supposed to be."_

" _Totally."_

" _This is how it's gonna be from now on, right Lil?"_

" _You know how are things are gonna be now, don't you?You have to know."_

" _Just like this. Just like this." Veronica said, her voice filled with hope._

" _Don't forget about me, Veronica." Veronica sat up on her lilo and looked around the pool. She saw that she is all alone._

" _I could never." She said sadly, a single tear running down her cheek. Her face feels a lot wetter than from just one tear._

"Backup, get off." Veronica muttered tiredly. She sat up on the bed and glanced at the clock. 10:45am. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sound of something sizzling and the smell of fried bacon drew her attention to the doorway. She looked behind herself and saw that she was alone on the bed. She stood up, stretched and walked into the living room/kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Logan said, flipping a pancake. On the counter were two plates, both covered with bacon and sausages and eggs. Two empty coffee cups sit beside them. "Be a dear and make the coffee, sugarpuss."

"Sure, snookums." She said.

"Thanks for not closing the door and letting Backup lick my face." She said, plugging the coffee maker in and switching it on.

"Oh, and here I was gonna give you a morning kiss. I think I'll pass."

"Since when do you cook?" Veronica asked as she took out the sugar from the cabinet.

"Since forever. Mom made me have lessons."

"Good to know. Did my dad come home yet?"

"No. But he was at the Sheriff's office press statement this morning at ten. He looked tired, but well."

"So he should be heading home soon?"

"Should be."

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower, then walk Backup."

"Don't worry about the second one, I did it this morning when I woke up."

"Anything to tell me about the first one?"

"There may not be any hot water left."

"Perfect." She said sarcastically. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. The front door to the apartment as she turned on the shower.

"Good morning Logan." Keith said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Good morning Mr. Mars."

"Please, son, Keith, call me Keith. After last night, I think you'll be spending a large amount of your time here. Did you cook all this?" Keith asked as Logan placed the pancakes on both plates.

"Yeah, it's my special skill. Sleuthing is Veronica's. Cooking is mine. Although, Veronica bakes a mean snickerdoodle."

"My daughter is the best at the baking. Is there anything going spare?" Keith asked, glancing around the counter.

"There is an extra plate under the grill." Logan said as he took out a third coffee mug and began pouring the hot liquid. "I saw you on TV, the press statement. I had a feeling you would be home soon." Logan held out a cup to Keith. He picked up his plate and moved to the couch, placing his plate on the coffee table. Keith took a sip from his coffee and placed the mug down onto the counter and went to the grill, taking out the extra breakfast food.

"You are gift from heaven." Keith said as he sat at the counter facing Logan.

"Taste it and see if you still think that." Logan said. The bathroom door opened and Veronica exited, freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. Keith cut some of the bacon off, along with a piece of sausage and a part of the pancake. He raised the fork to his mouth and ate it. He licked his lips and dropped the fork on the plate after he swallowed.

"Veronica, either you marry this kid, or I'm adopting!"

"It's that good, huh?"

"It's better than good."

"Better than mine?"

"No comment." Keith said before filling his mouth with more of the pancake.

"Maybe we should get married. It would make better sense for our child not to be born out of wedlock."

Keith choked on the food, grabbed his mug and took a large gulp. He cleared the food, but now his throat felt like it was on fire.

"She's kidding, Mr. Mars, kidding!"

"I am. Dad, relax."

"Maybe he shouldn't stay here honey."

"Now, I know you're kidding." Veronica went to the counter, got her breakfast and coffee, and then joined Logan on the couch. All three ate in silence. Once finished, Keith got up, put his plate in the sink.

"I'm going to sleep now. I've been up all night and I'm wrecked."

"Night dad."

"Night Keith." A few minutes after Keith closed his bedroom door, Veronica placed her plate on the coffee table, took Logan's and placed it beside hers.

"Hey, I was eating that." Logan protested.

"How about some sugar to make up for it then?" Veronica said, leaning over and kissing Logan on the corner of her mouth. Logan smiled slyly before lifting Veronica up and placing her on his lap.

"Ok then."

Veronica again leaned in, but this time connected her lips with his. Logan opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across the seam of Veronica's lips. Gaining access, Logan thrusted his tongue is side, tangling it with Veronica's. When his larynx began to close from lack of oxygen, Logan pulled back from her mouth but leaned his forehead against hers.

"I like sugar."


End file.
